Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of presentation instruments. Particular embodiments relate to systems and methods for producing presentation instruments having verified account number information encoded on a magnetic stripe of the instrument.
Presentation instruments such as transaction cards, credit cards, debit cards, ATM cards, bank cards, stored value cards, gift cards, or the like, are well known for providing consumers with access to goods and services and are increasingly replacing other types of tender in consumer transactions. Such instruments may include a variety of different indicia to identify the instrument and other features, such as the instrument issuer, the customer, terms and conditions of use, or the like, depending in part on the type of instrument. The information may be printed on the instrument using alphanumeric characters, graphics, or the like, or may be embossed into the instrument.
In the case of flat card technology, a customer account number is typically printed on the front surface of the card, and encoded onto a magnetic stripe on the back of the card. However, certain difficulties may be associated with the production of such cards. For example, in some cases errors are made during the production process, and a card is produced which contains conflicting account number information.
Thus, despite recent advances in the field of presentation instrument technology, the need for improved approaches for producing presentation instruments remains an important challenge particularly as consumers continue to adopt the use of non-cash methods of payment. For example, there is an ongoing need for verification techniques that deliver enhanced efficiencies for producing just in time (JIT) manufactured flat plastic cards or consumer designed flat plastic cards. Embodiments of the present invention provide effective solutions to at least some of these needs.